


The Moment

by kathryne



Series: Kiss and Cry [2]
Category: Grace and Frankie (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 21:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12329592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathryne/pseuds/kathryne
Summary: Five hundred words to the prompt 'A laughing kiss.'  Follows 'The Limit.'





	The Moment

**Author's Note:**

> [bonus background music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2yOTfs0s3f4)

For the first time in years, Frankie's pot budget has ballooned. She doesn't need her psychic powers to tell her why, not when she's sitting on the beach, staring as Grace blows perfect smoke rings at the sky.

Grace Hanson. Who'd'a thunk.

Grace 'Not in the house, Frankie' Hanson. Grace 'It doesn't affect me' Hanson. Grace 'Relaxation is for the weak' Hanson. Frankie mentally pats herself on the back. She's been good for the wasp-waisted WASP. It's worth the extra few bucks to ease Grace away from the vodka, towards a kinder, gentler buzz. 

And it doesn't hurt that Grace high is totally different than Grace drunk. Frankie's not surprised that it takes some kind of intoxicant to break through Grace's inhibitions. Weed's the one, though, man, she'll swear by it every time, because here's Grace, nudging Frankie's knee with hers, passing the joint without being asked, and smiling. Frankie saves up those unprompted smiles and remembers them every time Grace shuts down and pretends she doesn't have emotions. They're there. Frankie's seen 'em. And damn, they're gorgeous.

Booze is Grace's go-to, and she's incorporated it brick by brick into those walls of hers. Her martini glasses might as well be literal barriers, keeping people at bay – and keeping her feelings in. Except when they don't, but Frankie won't think about that now. Those walls are coming down for the first time in days. The first time since their balloon ride.

"Too slow!" Grace crows, pulling away as Frankie reaches for the joint. She takes another drag, smoke leaking from the edges of her smirk, and Frankie shakes her head, smiling back. 

_Shit, I'll miss this_ , she thinks but doesn't say. She doesn't want to disturb this moment, this rare perfect space where what she wants and what the universe is providing are the exact same thing at the exact same time. She'll savour it, at least until she has to leave. "Don't bogart _my_ pot," she says, giggling, still tickled at Grace learning 'pot words' for her. She'd give her favourite smoky quartz to know what Brianna's face had been doing during that conversation. 

Grace tries to look offended, but Frankie's giggles are contagious. She hands the joint over and her whole body follows, tilting her sideways until she's leaning against Frankie's side, head heavy on her shoulder. She sighs, staring out across the ocean. "Do you ever really... _think_ about the stars?" she asks, as though they didn't have an argument about astrology less than a day ago. 

Frankie has to laugh again – and when did that start, when did it become so easy to laugh with Grace? She presses a kiss to the top of Grace's head, crunchy hairsprayed curls and all. "Yeah, honey," she says. "All the time." She tucks the joint between her lips, the paper slightly damp, and inhales, holding the smoke until her lungs hurt, like she can hold onto the moment and get high on it, too, if she tries hard enough.


End file.
